1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to portable tables and more specifically to a portable and collapsible table which may be supported at one end by a receiver of a hitch assembly of an automotive vehicle. The invention is further directed to portable tables which are supported at one end by an automotive vehicle and which include a table top formed by one or more sections and which top is pivotable so as to permit leveling regardless of the positioning of the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Tailgate gatherings have grown in popularity in the United States in recent years. Tailgate gatherings are normally conducted prior to major sporting or other entertainment events wherein people gather to enjoy food and refreshments prior to such events.
To facilitate the service of food and beverages, people often transport coolers, tables, chairs and the like to parking lots outside of a stadium or other facility in which the event is to take place. Due to limited space available in parking areas, it is necessary to maintain any tables or chairs in close proximity to parked vehicles. Therefore, in order to be practical, any table utilized not only must be easily portable and collapsible so that the table can be easily transported in an automotive vehicle, but the table must also be capable of being used in close proximity to a vehicle when in use.
A number of portable tables have been designed and patented specifically for use with automotive vehicles. Such tables not only can be used at tailgate gatherings but may be used for off road picnics, while camping and the like.
By way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,730 to Doerr, a table attachment for a trunk of a vehicle is disclosed. The structure requires a separate storage compartment be mounted within the trunk of the vehicle which compartment serves as a support for one end of the table. Such a storage compartment in an automotive vehicle trunk is not practical in that it consumes a great deal of storage space in the vehicle. Further, the table disclosed, although having one or more vertically adjustable outer leg assemblies, can not be horizontally leveled as one end of the table is fixedly secured to the vehicle and will assume a pitch or angle of inclination determined by the angle of the vehicle when it is parked.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,133 to Speer, a collapsible and portable table is disclosed for use with automotive vehicles which is specifically designed to be supported by a hitch ball associated with the hitch assembly of the vehicle. Such a portable table not only requires that the hitch ball of the vehicle be attached to its receiver, but also requires the use of stabilizing legs adjacent to the hitch ball in order to provide for stabilization of the table relative to the hitch. Many vehicle owners having vehicles with hitch receivers do not, have or utilize a hitchball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,066 to Auten et al., a portable table is disclosed which is designed to be supported at one end by being secured to a trunk lock receiver of an automotive vehicle. The table includes several sections and a pair of vertically adjustable outer legs. As with earlier portable tables designed for use with automotive vehicles, the surface of the table can not be leveled and will assume a pitch angle dependent upon an angle of the vehicle.
Other types of tables specifically designed for use with automotive vehicles are designed to be either completely or substantially supported by a receiver of a hitch assembly associated with such vehicles. Examples of these types of tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,269 to Padberg, 6,189,458 to Rivera, 6,314,891 to Larson and U.S. Published Application 2002/0008364 A1 to Kahlstorf. The tables disclosed in the patents to Padberg, Rivera and Kahlstorf are limited in size in that they are entirely supported by the receiver of the automotive vehicle. Therefore, such tables by necessity, are quite small. Further, the tables can not be adequately leveled horizontal due to the manner in which they are supported by the receivers of the automotive vehicles. The table disclosed in the patent to Larson also is somewhat compact but does provide for an additional ground support. Again, leveling of the table presents a problem when in use.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a collapsible and easily portable table which may be used with an automotive vehicle and which can be leveled regardless of the positioning of a parked vehicle to which one end of the table is supported.
This invention is directed to an easily assembled and dis-assembled portable table specifically designed to be used with automotive vehicles and which includes at least one table top section which is pivotably adjustable about two pivot axes relative to a support assembly which is supported within a receiver associated with a hitch assembly of an automotive vehicle. In a preferred embodiment, the table includes two support assemblies. A first support assembly includes a horizontal component of a size to be selectively received within the receiver of the hitch assembly of the automotive vehicle and an outer end portion to which is pivotally mounted a vertically adjustable support column or leg. The upper portion of the support column is pivotably attached to a bracket secured to a first table top section. The pivot axis of the attachment relative to the first table top section is oriented 90xc2x0 with respect to the pivot attachment of the base portion of the column or leg with the horizontal support, such that the first table section may be leveled about two pivot axes which are oriented perpendicularly with respect to one another. In this manner, regardless of an angle or pitch of a vehicle, in either a forward to rear or side to side direction, the first table top section may be leveled horizontally. Appropriate securing fasteners are provided for securing the base of the column and the bracket secured to the first table top section in adjusted position.
The table of the present invention also includes an outer or second leg support assembly which includes a pair of spaced vertically adjustable support legs having ground engaging end portions and upper end portions which are pivotally adjustable relative to an outer table top section. The pivotal adjustment of the legs of the outer leg support assembly permits the legs to be folded beneath the outer table top section for compact storage.
In the preferred embodiment, one or more intermediate table top sections may be mounted intermediate the first table top section and the outer table top section. In order to support the intermediate table top sections, each of the sides of the first and outer table top sections include depending flanges to which connector tubes or bars having openings therein for receiving quick release pins may be secured. In a like manner, each of the intermediate table top sections includes opposing depending side flanges to which the connector bars may be secured. By use of the connector tubes or bars extending between the flanges of the table top sections and by locking the sections in place utilizing quick release pins, the overall table top may be securely and rigidly joined.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a portable table which is particularly structured and designed to be used with an automotive vehicle and which allows the surface of the table to be leveled regardless of the position of the vehicle which supports one end of the table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table which can be used with automotive vehicles and which can either be very closely and compactly positioned relative to an automotive or can be extended by the addition of one or more extension leaves in order to provide for additional table top surface when desired.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable table which may be easily and compactly stored for transportation in an automotive vehicle and which can be easily assembled and supported from the automotive vehicle when in use.